A love that can't be denied!
by CrazyBrat6677
Summary: What will happen when everyone wants to split Junior and Kris up. Can their love for one another last.Or will it crumble..........
1. Chapter1 The beginning to a long journey

This is my first Fic so tell me what you think.

It was a cold night and Kris was sleeping in the barn with Wildfire because he was sick agian. She just started to fall asleep when Junior walked in.

"Who is it." She started.

"It's Junior." He replied.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I heard Wildfire was sick so I knew that you would be sleeping out here so I just wanted to see if you wanted any company."

In the back of Kris' mind she thought how sweet of him, but then when was just going to spit out the word "YES".

(Yes I know it's short and it's a cliff hanger but there will be more.)


	2. Chapter2 What will they do?

Pablo walked in and started asking all kinds of questions and Kris and Junior just stared at him.

"Pablo look I am sleeping in the barn becuse of Wildfire, Junior is here to keep me company." Kris sad with anger in her voice.

Junior soon looked at Kris then back at Pablo and said, "Pablo we weren't going to do anything. If we were don't you think we would be a little bit smarter then to have sex in the barn where anyone could walk in?"

"Junior go home, Kris go to your trailer I will stay with Wildfire tonight."

Just as Junior turned around Kris got an angered expression on her face.

"Pablo look I'm not your daughter and even if I was I will be with who ever I want and it is none of your business. Junior you can stay, you don't have to listen to him."Kris said as she looked at Pablo.

"Kris maybe he's right I should go. I mean I see why he doesn't trust me I am the enemy after all."Junior said with a weird look on his face.

Junior wanted to stay with Kris but in his mind he knew it was the wronge thing to do.  
Kris gave him a weird look when Junior winked and left the barn. kris couldn't help thinking that she should let Pablo sleep in the barn so she could go and sleep in her trailor. Kris gave Pablo a dirty look and she walked out of the barn. About twenty minutes later there was a knock at her trailor door, so Kris roled out of bed not thinking that she only had her bra and thong on.

"Hey."Junior said with a very happy expression on his face.

"Oh my god Junior ummmmm hold on a second." Kris said, franticly trying to find a pair of pants that she could put on.

"Wow Kris i didn't know you even owned one of those."Junior said sarcasticly.

"Yeah well you weren't suppose to know. Anyway what are you doing here? What if Pablo sees your car?" Kris asked worried.

"Kris relax I parked behind the woods."

"oh okay. What are you doing here Junior?"

"I came to see you, our night was kinda reuinned. Oh yeah and I missed you sexy." Junior said with a smile.

"Oh how cute, but you can't stay."

"Why not? No one is gonna catch us."

" Junior thats not the point."

"Kris why do you keep pushing me away?" Junior said worried about what she would say.

" Junior I can't be with you, I can't even think about being with you, so just go." kris said sadly.

Junior then looked at her and ran out the door slamming it shut.Kris then thought, 'why did I just do that he did nothing but care for me. I am not strong enough for all this maybe I need to tell him that I hate him so he will stay away and our lives will go back to normal.' Meanwhile Junior was thinking in his car on his way home. 'How could she do that to me, all I did was care. Or maybe I care to much I can't take this i have to be with her, she is all i think about from the time I wake up to the time I go to bed. The only question is does she love me in the same way? She probally doesn't with the way she treated me tonight she must hate me.'

The next morning Kris woke up to a bang on the door and screaming and yelling.

"What the hell are you doing here!" Pablo screamed.

"I'm here to see Kris you ass!" Junior yelled right back.

A/n: so what do you guys think? 


	3. Chapter3 Will things stay the same

Kris soon came running out of her tralior.'What did I do?' Kris thought to her self.

"Pablo get off of him." Kris yelled as she jumpped on Pablo's back.

Soon enough Jean came running out.

" Kris get off Pablo and Pablo get off Junior."

Kris soon jumped off of Pablo so Pablo could get off of Junior. When everybody cooled off Jean started asking all kinds Of Questions.

"First of all what the hell is going on? Second Pablo what were you thinking?"Jean demanded to know.

"Look Junior and Kris have been hangingout alot lately and I don't like it. So then i was coming over here to talk to Kris when Junior pulled up and went to go in without knocking I kinda lost it."Pablo said with anger.

"Pablo I will see anyone that I want and you and Jean can't stop me."Kris said hoping they wouldn't get mad.

"No Kris maybe we shouldn't see each other anymore."

"Junior you don't mean that, don't say that!"Kris said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Yes I do mean that Kris I'm sorry I have to go."

"See what you did now, thanks alot Pablo. You got your way so now leave me alone."Kris said as she went into her trailor.

Kris' thoughts went racing through her head.'Did he really mean what he said? Would we ever get back together? God I hate Pablo why would he do this to me?' Her thoughts were quickly interupted when the phone rang.

"Hello" Kris said.

"Hey Kris it's Junior I am so so sorry for what I said."

"Junior everything is so screwed up right now i don't know what to do." Kris said as she started to cry again.

"Look Kris maybe we should be apart for a while."

"No Junior I want to be with you. Why do you let everybody else run your life?"Kris said angered as she hung up.

A/N Sorry I haven't writen in awhile hope you liked it the next chapter will come soon.  
Please review. 


End file.
